si tu no estas aqui
by jossy malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC aqui estoy conun song bien bonito ojala y uds tmb lo vean asi es un hermioneharry muy romantico pero triste iamginen un mundo sin harry potter si escuchan la cancion mientras leen seguro lloran las kiere ..jossy malfoy!


**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

_hi domo domo domo!!!!!_

_ya estoy aqui de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto ( hay me oi muy profesional jeje) ojal y les guste aun que esta un poquito triste es mi primer harry \hermione mandenme su reviews alo mejor los tenia acostumbrados a puro draco y hermione pero se encontraran con un ron \hermione entre mi repertorio pronto har un viktor\hermione (sin draco de metiche...aclaro jejeje)_

_un consejo si pudieran conseguir la cancion si tu no estas aqui de rossana es mucho mejor leerlo y estar escuchando la cancion _

_aclaro solo es un consejo ...pero por algo son songfics noooo?? bueno queridas las dejo besitos _

_smuack!!!!!!_

_mata neee!!!!!_

* * *

SONGFIC

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ….

Pareciera que todo volvió ala normalidad después de 2 años …ron me quiere hacer creer eso pero yo no puedo pensar como él …yo no puedo olvidarlo y se que ron tampoco pero me duele recordar lo que paso hace exactamente 2 años él se fue ..él me dejo …pero me lo dijo … siempre va a estar conmigo pero…

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Sí tu no estas aquí_

_Me sobra el aire_

_No quiero estar así _

_Sí tu no estas _

_La gente se hace nadie _

A veces pienso que todo fue un sueño y que volveré a verlo …su sonrisa… sus ojos ..que entrara por esa puerta que tanto miro …me duele ..demasiado pensar que ya nunca volverá a veces lo veo en mis sueños y es ahí donde soy inmensamente feliz ..con el solamente con el …

Sí tu no estás aquí, no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estás aquí, sabrás  
Que Dios no va entender por que te vas.

A veces pienso que dios me castigo …por que …por que así?...por que con lo que mas he amado en mi vida por que con el?...debería seguir con mi vida pero aun lo sigo recordando …aun lo sigo pensando..y aun lo amo…dios lo amo demasiado no entiendo por que tuvo que morir así …tan joven..solo tenia 17 años …solo 17

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estás aquí  
Me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño.

Digo que todo volvió ala normalidad por que …ayer pude dormir…tranquilamente..pero hoy ..de nuevo lo vi no quiero seguir así…pensando en ti …y culpándome …pude haber salvado tu vida arriesgando la mía ..no me importaba…pero no lo logre y mira el resultado…sigo aquí casi sin vida ..por que?...por que no estas aquí

Sí tu no estás aquí, no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estás aquí, sabrás  
Que Dios no va entender por que te vas.

…por que ¿…por que me dejaste sola harry… por que?

Derramaré mis sueños  
Si algún día no te tengo  
Más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quién hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso  
No te vallas nunca  
Por que no puedo estar sin ti  
Sí tu no estás aquí  
Me quema el aire.

Llegue a pensar que pude ir contigo pero de nuevo viniste a mi mente …tu no querrías eso …conociéndote …"claro que no mi herms sigue adelante" …eso me dirías..como extraño tu voz … tus labios …pero dime que quieres que haga con este amor que siento …dime ..acaso quieres que lo olvide..no puedo el corazón no puede olvidar ……y pensar que solo fueron unos pocos días de felicidad harry solo unos pocos días que en estos momentos fueron los mas felices de mi vida

Sí tu no estás aquí, no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Sí tu no estás aquí, sabrás  
Que Dios no va entender por que te vas

Sabes una cosa?... puede que te hayas ido y me hayas dejado pero me obsequiaste lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que puede existir y es nuestro completamente nuestro….

Sí tu no estás aquí, no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estás aquí, sabrás  
Que Dios no va entender por que te vas...  
Si tu no estás aquí.

-mami?...por que lloras?-

La castaña solo sonrió y abrazo a su pequeño hijo de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro rebelde igual que su padre se limpio las lagrimas y miro al cielo

vez harry me dejaste esto…un hijo …gracias

* * *

si lo se como para cortarse las venas yo llore al escribirlo me dio tristeza parte de que andaba triste desde antes

r

e

v

i

e

w

s

please!!!!!!!


End file.
